SMS 201-995 is a synthetic congener of somatostatin that qualitatively resembles those of the natural peptide. In patients with carcinoid syndrome, it has been shown to reduce the frequency of flushing attacks as well as to improve a sense of general well-being. There is a reduction in the production of serotonin as reflected by a decrease in the urinary excretion of 5-hydroxyindole observations followed by sequential evaluations while on the drug.